Gamechange
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: What if there was a fifth Grayson? As Emily Thorne enters The Hamptons, her acts of revenge are helped along by a traitor she has in the Grayson clan. How would both Emily and Nolan deal, when the third member of their clan is the daughter of the same woman who betrayed David Clarke?
1. Prologue

_Labour Day Weekend, Southampton NY_

Callie Grayson rolled her eyes, as she watched her twin Charlotte head off with her boyfriend Declan. Charlotte had made it no secret she detested this party, so it didn't particularly surprise her she had taken off the first chance she got.

_They sure know how to make me feel old._

Callie was standing like an idiot beside a table, having nothing to do. It was her older brother Daniel's engagement party to Emily Thorne, and the party was going ahead in full swing. Callie had a clear view of Emily speaking with Nolan Ross, another one of the men vomiting cash at the party.

Sure her family were high on the money and social ladder, but Callie would have traded anything for a family that actually cared about her. Callie and her parents did not speak, it was an unspoken rule that had carried through to this very day. Callie barely saw Charlotte and Daniel, who were too wrapped up in their own lives to notice her.

"Aren't you a bowel full of sunshine?"

She groaned jokingly, as she recognised the teasing voice belonged to Ashley Davenport, Callie's mother's lap-dog. Ashley was nice and everything, but she took too much crap of her boss. "I'm bored..." she drawled in response, just before being interrupted.

"Fire and Ice."

_Oh how poetic._

"When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occasion, I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends. Fire and ice, beginnings and endings, and the love between a man and a woman." Announced Victoria Grayson. Callie observed Emily closely, as she nervously ended an attempted a phone call to someone. Whoever it was would be anyone's guess, but she seemed bothered by this, and was trying to hide her discomfort.

Conrad stood blankly by her side up on the stage, helping along the façade that both of them were perceived as. "Tonight not only marks the end of a remarkable summer in The Hampton's," continued Victoria, as Conrad followed her to Emily, "but also celebrates my sons engagement to the lovely and beguiling Miss Emily Thorne."

The crowd had split off into sides till Emily was stood in the middle, being flashed rather fake smiles by Victoria. "Though we've only known her for a few short months, Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle, we never even knew was missing."

Callie resisted the urge to glare, as it was more than obvious her words had been rehearsed to her. Soon Victoria stood face to face with Emily, with her cronies close behind. "In a word, I approve!" gushed Victoria, with a hearty laugh. "And as anyone can tell you, approval is not something I give away freely," Victoria laughed along with the crowd, yet being completely truthful.

Callie witnessed Victoria lean in closer, till no one was focused on her. "Where the hell is my son?" Victoria hissed at Emily, an ugly scowl appearing on her face. Yes where was he? She hadn't seen him for a while, and it wasn't like him to disappear for this long. However before further action was taken, a loud shriek of distress thundered throughout the area.

"MOM!"

Callie's eyes widened as they locked with Emily's, as they both recognised that the voice belonged to Charlotte. They both began to follow the other members of the party side by side, as they rushed on to the beach where Charlotte was residing. But all she could hear was the tortured shrieks of her mother calling out Daniel's name, not knowing whether or not he was alive or dead.


	2. Pilot

**Sorry for the long wait, but thank you to all that read last chapter! :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

5_ months earlier_

"Callie!"

Callie Grayson jumped upwards from her bed, hearing the familiar call of her sister Charlotte. Callie placed the book she had been reading to the side of her, and decided to see why Charlotte was calling her. It was a rather unusual thing, as they both barley interacted with each other anymore.

Callie ventured outside of her room, and walked along to the balcony that had stairs leading from it. The place in question looked straight ahead at the front door, where both Charlotte and her older brother Daniel resided.

"Danny boy!" exclaimed Callie with an enthusiastic cheer, rushing down the stairs. Charlotte pulled the older brother into a tight hug, as both were overjoyed to see him after he had spent so much time at college. "How you doing?" Daniel chuckled, as both girls pulled themselves free. "I'm so happy to see you!" Charlotte squealed. "Yeah, I wanna hear all about the other bratty rich kids." Added Callie casually, as Daniel pulled her into a tight hug. "How I've missed you Cal." "I know, I know." She nodded with a smirk, pulling away as his attention drifted over to the men taking out a few things from the house. "I'm so happy to see you!" Charlotte exclaimed, as Callie's eyes went wide at the sight of her sister in a bikini. "What's going on, is there a fire or something?" he enquired, watching as they moved objects for yet another of Victoria's parties. "Charity party."

Soon Daniel's attention drifted elsewhere, as Victoria emerged at the top of the stairs. "Welcome home Daniel." Greeted Victoria, smiling brightly at her son. "Hi mom." Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Victoria's cheery facade, as not only a minute ago Callie had heard her snapping angrily at the movers for the lavish upcoming auction. "I'm headed down to the beach," Charlotte informed Daniel, "and I'm gonna pretend I have something better to do and go to work." I added, before following Char out the door.

...

Callie slowly shut the door that opened into The Stowaway bar, quietly attempting to slip in without anyone noticing her. "You're late!" called Jack from his place behind the bar, not looking up to greet her. "My brother just came back from college!" Callie defended loudly, causing Jack to look up. He simply shook his head at her with an amused smile gracing his lips, before returning to teaching Declan something about the till. "Ah, you still haven't conquered this mighty task yet friend?" Callie inquired, nudging Declan in the ribs teasingly.

"Hi Cal."

However Declan's head suddenly shot up, as the door opened to reveal none other than Charlotte and her friends. Callie turned her head to Jack, a knowing smirk plastered on her face. "You see, you don't need to threaten him with a grounding to get his attention, just shove my sister through the door!" cracked Callie. "Dec!" called Jack, tapping him with a pen. "Yeah, swipe the amount," he mumbled, clearly distracted by the group of girls. "Callie can you take care of the mean girls table?" requested a co-worker as she came up to the trio. "It's too early in the season for me to be making any enemies." Callie chuckled, shooting the girl a warm smile of understanding as she did so. "Why should this year be any different?" Jack flirted, as Callie watched Declan stare gormlessly. "Because your sailing off to save the world, and this place can't afford bad press."

"You know what Cal, I've got it." Offered Declan, already heading over to the table. "He loves you!" Callie mouthed to Charlotte, causing the latter to roll her eyes. However just as Declan headed off, a suited man his mid-thirties came inside. Callie turned her head in curiosity, as she wouldn't have expected a person such as himself to be walking around in places as...well normal as The Stowaway.

It was what she loved most about it.

Around two summers ago after a crisis of sorts, Callie had been looking to gain some independence from her parents. Daniel had never had the balls to break away from their parents and try to pursue a career of poetry, and had instead ended up studying law at Harvard. Callie had promised herself she wouldn't let either parent control any aspect of how her life could possibly turn out, so in order to start early Callie wanted to try and make her own money. Admittedly, yes the pay wasn't that high, and considering she wasn't even allowed to serve alcohol yet, there wasn't a lot of responsibility in it for her. But she had grown to love the Porter's incredibly, and they had become an extended family to her. As come rain or shine, this place would always be there. It was something she'd expect to her on a lifetime movie, but cheesy or not she was glad they had hired her.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you the owner?"

"Hopefully not for another thirty years or so," joked Jack, "you're looking for my dad." "Some suits looking for ya!" Callie informed Mr Porter, as he turned his eyes over to the said man. "Mr Reed! I'll take care of this Jack." Mr Porter assured his son. The pair headed off to Mr Porter's office, leaving Callie and Jack staring after them bewildered. "Can you start serving?" Snapping out of her bubble, Callie nodded, before walking away.

"I am not wearing that apron!"

...

The next day Callie was trapped. And she wasn't being overdramatic.

Her mother's auction was the kickstarter event to the summer in The Hamptons, and a pain in her ass. Each year she'd end up sitting in one of the cabin rooms to hide from her mother, listening to Nolan Ross chat with the Hamptonite snobs swarming after him. She didn't know that much about him, only from what others had told her. He was a billionaire or millionaire of sorts, who she noticed had frequented The Hamptons for a few years. Eccentric and quirky from the time she had spent observing him out of boredom, she quickly decided that she liked him.

It was rather clear he hated half the people he was in the room with, as the small glare he'd give them when they had their backs turned was a dead giveaway. A couple of times during the years he'd sit with her, talking with ease to her about the latest video game or new piece of technology that had been released.

He was snapping photos all around, closely resembling a small child who had first been handed one. She laughed at his antics, as he came to a standstill at the sight of her parents. Not wanting to waste any valuable escape time, Callie quickly fled out on to the outside of the boat docked on to the harbour. Perhaps she would go find Charlotte, as she was curious to know how Declan had gone with her.

...

"Good afternoon everyone, and happy memorial day!" announced Victoria from her ledge. "What's it gonna be this year?" Charlotte asked jokingly, as the same ritual on memorial day was repeated each year. "Same old crap I suppose," Callie retorted, a knowing smile dancing on the edge of her lips as the crowd of people began to clap. "I wanted the theme of this party to signify a fresh start for all of us," began Victoria as the applause ceased. "As difficult as the last few years have been, they have been devastating on our charities. But now as things are beginning to turn around, I'm looking forward to giving back and I know that all of you are too."

_She always has had a way with words._

"So to start things off right, I'd like to announce the winner of the art auction. My dear friend," Victoria trailed off as she held out her hand, "Lydia Davis." Callie almost failed to repress a snort, as Lydia visibly paled at Victoria's announcement. "Who won't be going home with the Mannay this evening, but with the treasured Van Gogh that hangs in my living room."

_Oh burn. If anyone knew how to do a good takedown..._

Gasps of surprise erupted throughout the crowd, as most were fully aware that the painting was a gift from Lydia and her husband to Victoria, and Callie could see clearly this was her mother's way of publicly de-friending Lydia. "But I thought the Van Gogh was a gift from Lydia and Michael?" Callie heard one of The Hamptonites ask in confusion, unaware like the many others as to why the painting was being given back. Callie watched as Victoria whispered to a guard, most likely to have her taken off the boat as a final form of payback.

"And in related news, Lydia has asked me to announce that the beach house she shared with her husband, is officially on the market!" "I'm afraid this will be her final weekend in The Hamptons."

_Yes, I'm sure she did ask you that._

Lydia quickly got up from her seat to leave, as Victoria continued relentlessly to humiliate her. "Call your realtors ladies and gentlemen! This one's going to go fast!"

"And Lydia!"

Lydia froze, locking eyes with Victoria. "Wherever you end up, I hope that the Van Gogh is a constant reminder of the friendship we shared." Victoria sent her one more parting fake smile, before Lydia disappeared from view. Eventually, the crowd erupted into applause once more.

...

Night had fully fallen by the time Nolan Ross had left the beach house, leaving Emily Thorne alone with her thoughts. Could he be trusted with this? Would she be able to count on him as an ally, in such a dangerous game as going up against the Grayson's? Her thoughts were interrupted however, when she heard the sound of her floorboards creaking. A figure stepped forward, after observing the conversation between the two.

"I told you he'd figure it out one way or another."

_A well hidden figure was well hidden by a group of close bushes, as they snapped shots of Conrad and Lydia together. Continuingly they snapped away, knowing the implications of what these photos would bring once she gave them to Emily. The figure stopped, taking once last look at the camera before looking up from it._

_It was Callie._

"That was quite the takedown Em," Callie commented moving forward to her friend. "Couldn't have done it without you, _**Cal.**_" Emily emphasised on the last part, smiling at her partner in crime. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily checked, wanting to be certain that everything was in place and that Callie would help her.

"Yeah, of course I'll be your spy."


End file.
